darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Biohazard/Transcript
Elena's Request *'Player:' Good day to you, Elena. *'Elena:' You too, thanks for rescuing me. It's just a shame the mourners confiscated my equipment. *'Player:' What did they take? *'Elena:' My distillator, I can't test any plague samples without it. They're holding it in the mourner quarters in West Ardougne. I must somehow retrieve that distillator if I am to find a cure for this awful affliction. **'Player:' I'll try to retrieve it for you. ***'Elena:' I was hoping you would say that. Unfortunately they discovered the tunnel and filled it in. We need another way over the wall. ***'Player:' Any ideas? ***'Elena:' My father's friend Jerico is in communication with West Ardougne. He might be able to help us, he lives next to the chapel. Well, good luck. ** Player: Well, good luck. ***'Elena:' Thanks traveller. *'Player:' Hello Elena. *'Elena:' Hello brave adventurer. Any luck finding my distillator? *'Player:' No, I’m afraid not. *'Elena:' Speak to Jerico, he will help you to cross the wall. He lives next to the chapel. Over the Wall Jerico *'Player:' Hello Jerico. *'Jeriho:' Hello, I've been expecting you. Elena tells me you need to cross the wall. *'Player:' That's right. *'Jerico:' My messenger pigeons help me communicate with friends over the wall. I have arranged for two friends to aid you with a rope ladder. Omart is waiting for you at the south end of the wall. But be careful, if the mourners catch you the punishment will be severe. *'Player:' Thanks Jerico. Omart *'Player:' Omart, Jerico said you might be able to help me. *'Omart:' He informed me of your problem traveller. I would be glad to help, I have a rope ladder and my associate, Kilron, is waiting on the other side. *'Player:' Good stuff. *'Omart:' Unfortunately we can't risk it with the watch tower so close. So first we need to distract the guards in the tower. *'Player:' How? *'Omart:' Try asking Jerico, if he's not too busy with his pigeons. I'll be waiting here for you. Jerico Again * Player: Hello Jerico, I need someway to distract the watch tower, any ideas? * Jerico: Hmmm. Nothing springs to mind. ** Player: Maybe you could shout and scream, and call them away? *** Jerico: So they chase after me? *** Player: Yes. How quickly can you run? *** Jerico: No. I don't like this idea. ** Player: Maybe I could use your messenger pigeons to distract them? *** Jerico: You might have some luck with that idea. The pigeons are around the back of my house if you want to try that. *** Player: Okay, maybe I'll give it a go. ** Player: Maybe if I'm really quiet they won't notice me? *** Jerico: And what stops them seeing you? *** Player: Well...perhaps if I wait till nightfall? *** Jerico: There's no time for that. ** Player: I can't think of anything either. *** Jerico: That's too bad. *The cupboard is full of birdfeed. *'Player:' Mmm, birdfeed! Now what could I do with that? Pidgeon Power *'Mourner:' Keep away civilian. *'Player:' What’s it to you? *'Mourner:' This tower’s here for your protection. *The pigeons fly towards the watch tower. The mourners are frantically trying to scare the pigeons away. *'Omart:' Well done, the guards are having real trouble with those birds. You must go now traveller, it's your only chance. *Omart calls to his associate. * Omart: Kilron! *He throws one end of the rope ladder over the wall. * Omart: You must go now traveller. ** Player: Ok, let's do it. ***You climb up the rope ladder… And drop down on the other side. ** Player: I'll be back soon. ***'Omart:' Don’t take too long, those mourners will soon be rid of those birds. *'Player:' Hello Omart. *'Omart:' Hello traveler. The guards are still distracted if you wish to cross the wall. *''Same dialogue as above'' Reporting Back Elena *'Player:' Hello Elena, I’ve spoken to Jerico. *'Elena:' Was he able to help? *'Player:' He has two friends who will help me cross the wall, but first I need to distract the watch tower. *'Elena:' Hmm, could be tricky. *'Player:' Elena: I’ve distracted the guards at the watch tower. *'Elena:' Yes, I saw. Quickly meet with Jerico’s friends and cross the wall before the pigeons fly off. *'Player:' Hello again. *'Elena:' You’re back, did you find the distillator? *'Player:' I’m afraid not. *'Elena:' I can’t test the samples without the distillator. Please don’t give up until you find it. Jerico *'Player:' Hello there. *'Jerico:' The guards are distracted by the birds, you must go now, quickly traveller. *'Player:' Hello again Jerico. *'Jerico:' So you’ve returned traveller. Did you get what you wanted? *'Player:' Not yet. *'Jerico:' Omart will be waiting by the wall, in case you need to cross again. Plague City Redoux Food Poisoning *The door is locked. You can hear the mourners eating… You need to distract them from their stew. *You place the rotten apple in the pot… and it quickly dissolves into the stew. That wasn’t very nice. Is there a Doctor in the House? *'Mourner:' Stay away from there. *'Player:' Why? *'Mourner:' Several mourners are ill with food poisoning, we're waiting for a doctor. Nurse Sarah *'Player:' Hello nurse. *'Nurse Sarah:' Oh hello there. I’m afraid I can’t stop and talk, a group of mourners have become ill with food poisoning. I need to go over and see what I can do. *'Player:' Hmmm, strange that! Undercover Doc *'Mourner:' In you go doc. *'Player:' Hello there. *'Mourner' Oh dear oh dear, I feel terrible. I think it was the stew. *'Player:' You should be more careful with your ingredients. *'Mourner' There is one mourner, who's really sick, resting upstairs. You should see to him first. *'Player:' Ok. I'll see what I can do. *'Player:' Hello there. *'Mourner' You're here at last! I don't know what I've eaten but I feel like I'm on death's door. *'Player:' Hmm...interesting, sounds like food poisoning. *'Mourner' Yes, I'd figured that out already. What can you give me to help? **'Player:' Just hold your breath and count to ten. ***'Mourner' What? How will that help? What kind of doctor are you? ***'Player:' Erm... I'm new, I just started. ***'Mourner' You're no doctor! **'Player:' The best I can do is pray for you. ***'Mourner' Pray for me? You're no doctor... You're an impostor! **'Player:' There's nothing I can do, it's fatal. ***'Mourner' No, I'm too young to die! I've never even had a girlfriend. ***'Player:' That's life for you. ***'Mourner' Wait a minute, where's your equipment? ***'Player:' It's erm... at home. ***'Mourner' You're no doctor! *You search the mourner… and find a key. *The gate is locked. You need a key. *The key fits the gate. *You search the crate… and find Elena’s distillator. *'Player:' Hello. *'Mourner' Hello Doc, I feel terrible. I think it was the stew. *'Player:' Be more careful with your ingredients next time. Plague Carrier Back to the East *'Player:' Hello Kilron. *'Kilron:' Hello traveller. Do you need to go back over? **'Player:' Not yet Kilron. ***'Kilron:' Okay, just give me the word. **'Player:' Yes, I do. ***'Kilron:' Okay, quickly now! Returning the Distillator *'Elena:' So, have you managed to retrieve my distillator? *'Player:' Yes, here it is! *'Elena:' You have? That's great! Now can you pass me those reaction agents please? *'Player:' Those look pretty fancy. *'Elena:' Well, yes and no. The liquid honey isn't worth much, but the others are. Especially this colourless ethenea. Be careful with the sulphuric broline, it's highly poisonous. *'Player:'You're not kidding, I can smell it from here! *You hand Elena the distillator and an assortment of vials. Elena puts the agents through the distillator. *'Elena:' I don't understand... the touch paper hasn't changed colour at all....You'll need to go and see my old mentor Guidor. He lives in Varrock. Take these vials and this sample to him. *Elena gives you three vials and a sample in a tin container. *'Elena:' But first you'll need some more touch paper. Go see the chemist in Rimmington. Just don't get into any fights, and be careful who you speak to. Those vials are fragile, and plague carriers don't tend to be too popular. *'Elena:' What are you doing back here? **'Player:' I just find it hard to say goodbye sometimes. ***'Elena:' Yes… I have feelings for you too… Now get back to work! **'Player:' I’m afraid I’ve lost some of the stuff that you gave me… ***'Elena:' That’s alright, I’ve got plenty. So that’s your colourless ethenea… Some highly toxic sulphuric broline… and some bog-standard liquid honey… ***'Player:' Great, I’ll be on my way. **'Player:' I’ve forgotten what I need to do. ***'Elena:' Go to Rimmingon and get some touch paper from the chemist. Use his errand boy to smuggle the vials into Varrock. Then collect the samples and take them to Guidor, my old mentor. ***'Player:' Ok, I’ll get to it. The Chemist Keeping Quiet *'Chemist:' Sorry, I'm afraid we're just closing now. You'll have to come back another time. **'Player:' This can't wait, I'm carrying a plague sample. ***'Chemist:' You idiot! A plague sample should be confined to a lab! I’m taking it off you. I’m afraid it’s the only responsible thing to do. ***He takes the plague sample from you. **'Player:' It's ok, I'm Elena's friend. ***'Chemist:' Oh, well that's different then. Must be pretty important to come all this way. How's everyone doing there anyway? Wasn't there some plague scare? ****'Player:' I need some more touch paper for this plague sample. *****''Goes to "You idiot..."'' ****'Player:' Who knows... I just need some touch paper for a guy called Guidor. *****'Chemist:' Guidor? This one's on me then... the poor guy. Sorry for the interrogation. It's just that there've been rumors of someone travelling with the plague on them. They're even doing spot checks in Varrock. It's a pharmaceutical disaster! *****'Player:' Oh right. So am I going to be ok carrying these three vials with me? *****'Chemist:' With touch paper as well? You're asking for trouble. You'd better use my errand boys, outside. Give them a vial each. They're not the most reliable people in the world. One's a painter, one's a gambler, and one's a drunk. Still if you pay peanuts you'll get monkeys, right? It's better than entering Varrock with half a laboratory in your napsack. *****'Player:' Oh, thanks for your help. I know Elena appreciates it. *****'Chemist:' Yes well don't stand around here gassing. You'd better hurry if you want to see Guidor... He won't be around for much longer. *'Player:' Hello again. *'Chemist:' Oh hello, do you need more touch paper? **'Player:' Yes please. ***'Chemist:' Ok, here you go. **'Player:' No, I just wanted to say hello. ***'Chemist:' Oh… ok then… hello. ***'Player:' Hi. Hops *'Player:' Hi, I’ve got something for you to take to Varrock. *'Hops:' Sounds like pretty thirsty work. *'Player:' Well, there’s an Inn in Varrock if you’re desperate. *'Hops:' Don’t worry, I’m a pretty resourceful fellow you know. *You give him the vial of sulphuric broline… *'Player:' Ok, I’ll see you in Varrock. *'Hops:' Sure, I’m a regular at the Dancing Donkey Inn as it happens. *'Hops:' I suppose I’d better get going. I’ll meet you at the Dancing Donkey Inn. Da Vinci *'Player:' Hello, I hear you’re an errand boy for the chemist. *'Da Vinci:' Well that’s my job, yes. But I don’t necessarily define my identity in such black and white terms. *'Player:' Good for you. Now can you take a vial to Varrock for me? *'Da Vinci:' Go on then. *You give him the vial of Ethenea… *'Player:' Ok, we’re meeting at the Dancing Donkey in Varrock right? *'Da Vinci:' That’s right. *'Da Vinci:' Oh, it’s you again. Please don’t distract me now, I’m contemplating the sublime. Chancy *'Player:' Hello, I’ve got a vial for you to take to Varrock. *'Chancy:' Tssch… that chemist asks for a lot for the wages he pays. *'Player:' Maybe you should ask him for more money. *'Chancy:' Nah… I just use my initiative here and there. *You give him the vial of liquid honey… *'Player:' Right. I’ll see you later in the Dancing Donkey Inn. *'Chancy:' Be lucky! *'Chancy:' Look, I’ve got your vial but I’m not taking two. I always like to play the percentages. From East to East Easy Entry *'Guard:' Halt. I need to conduct a search on you. There have been reports of someone bringing a virus into Varrock. *The guard searches you. *'Guard:' You may now pass. Guidor's Wife *'Player:' Hello, I’m a friend of Elena, here to see Guidor. *'Guidor’s wife:' I’m afraid…(she sobs)…that Guidor is not long for this world! So I’m not letting people see him now. *'Player:' I’m really sorry to hear about Guidor. But I do have some very important business to attend to! *'Guidor’s wife:' You heartless rogue! What could be more important than Guidor’s life? A life well spent, if not always wisely… I just hope that Saradomin shows mercy on his soul! *'Player:' Guidor is a religious man? *'Guidor’s wife:' Oh god no! But I am! If only I could get him to see a priest! *Guidor’s wife refuses to let you enter. *'Guidor’s wife:' Please leave my husband alone. He’s very sick, and I don’t want anyone bothering him. *'Player:' I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do? *'Guidor’s wife:' Thank you, but I just want him to see a priest. *'Player:' A priest? Hmmm… *Guidor’s wife allows you to go in. *'Guidor’s wife:' Father, thank heavens you’re here! My husband is very ill! Perhaps you could read him his final rites? *'Player:' I’ll see what I can do. *'Player:' Hello again. *'Guidor’s wife:' Hello there. I fear Guidor may not be long for this world! Smuggled Goods Hops *'Player:' Hello, how was your journey? *'Hops:' Pretty thirst-inducing actually… *'Player:' Please tell me that you haven’t drunk the contents… *'Hops:' Oh the gods no! What do you take me for? Here’s your vial anyway. *He gives you the vial of sulphuric broline. *'Player:' Thanks, I’ll let you get your drink now. Da Vinci *'Da Vinci:' Hello again. I hope your journey was as pleasant as mine. *'Player:' Well, as they say, it’s always sunny in Runescape. *'Da Vinci:' Ok, here it is. *He gives you the vial of ethenea. *'Player:' Thanks, you’ve been a big help. Chancy *'Player:' Hi, thanks for doing that. *'Chancy:' No problem. *He gives you the vial of liquid honey. *'Chancy:' Next time give me something more valuable… I couldn’t get anything for this on the blackmarket. *'Player:' That was the idea. Revelations *'Player:' Hello, you must be Guidor. I understand that you are unwell. *'Guidor:' Is my wife asking priests to visit me now? I'm a man of science for god's sake. Ever since she heard rumors of a plague carrier travelling from Ardougne she's kept me under house arrest. Of course she means well, and I am quite frail now... So what brings you here? **'Player:' Well it's funny you should ask actually... I've come to ask your assistance in stopping a plague that could kill thousands. ***'Guidor:' So you're the plague carrier! ****'Player:' No! Well, yes...but not exactly. It's contained in a sealed unit from Elena. ***** (same as below) ****'Player:' I've been sent by your old pupil Elena, she's trying to halt the virus. *****'Guidor:' Elena eh? *****'Player:' Yes, she wants you to analyse it. You might be the only one who can help. *****'Guidor:' Right then, sounds like we'd better get to work! *****'Player:' I have the plague sample. *****'Guidor:' Now I'll be needing some liquid honey, some sulphuric broline, and then... *****'Player:' ... some ethenea? *****'Guidor:' Indeed! Now I'll just apply these to the sample and... I don't get it... the touch paper has remained the same. ******'Player:' That's why Elena wanted you to do it, because she wasn't sure what was happening. *******'Guidor:' Well that's just it, nothing has happened. I don't know what this sample is, but it certainly isn't toxic. *******'Player:' So what about the plague? *******'Guidor:' Don't you understand? There is no Plague! I'm very sorry, I can see that you've worked very hard for this... ... but it seems that someone has been lying to you. The only question is... ... why? ****** Player: So what does that mean exactly? ******* Guidor: I don't know what this sample is, but it certainly isn't toxic. ******* (same as above) **'Player:' Oh, nothing. I was just going to bless your room and I've done that now. Goodbye. *'Player:' Hello again Guidor. *'Guidor:' Well, hello traveller. I still can’t understand why they would lie about the plague. *'Player:' It’s strange, anyway how are you doing? *'Guidor:' I’m hanging in there. *'Player:' Good for you. Straight to the Top Bigger than Both of Us *'Elena:' You're back! So what did Guidor say? *'Player:' Nothing. *'Elena:' What? *'Player:' He said that there is no plague. *'Elena:' So what, this thing has all been a big hoax? *'Player:' Or maybe we're about to uncover something huge. *'Elena:' Then I think this thing may be bigger than both of us. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Elena:' I mean you need to go right to the top... You need to see the King of East Ardougne! *'Player:' Hello Elena. *'Elena:' You must go see King Lathas immediately! The Truth Revealed *'Player:' I assume that you are the King of East Ardougne? *'King Lathas:' You assume correctly, but where do you get such impertinence. *'Player:' I get it from finding out that the plague is a hoax. *'King Lathas:' A hoax? I've never heard such a ridiculous thing... *'Player:' I have evidence, from Guidor of Varrock. *'King Lathas:' Ah... I see. Well then you are right about the plague. But I did it for the good of my people. *'Player:' When is it ever good to lie to people like that? *'King Lathas:' When it protects them from a far greater danger, a fear too big to fathom. **'Player:' I don't understand... ***'King Lathas:' Their King, Tyras, journeyed out to the West on a voyage of discovery. But he was captured by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord agreed to spare his life, but only on one condition... that he would drink from the Chalice of Eternity. ***'Player:' So what happened? ***'King Lathas:' The chalice corrupted him. He joined forces with the Dark Lord, the embodiment of pure evil, banished all those years ago... And so I erected this wall, not just to protect my people, but to protect all the people of Runescape. Now, with the King of West Ardougne, the Dark Lord has an ally on the inside. So I'm sorry that I lied about the plague. I just hope that you can understand my reasons. ***'Player:' Well at least I know now, but what can we do about it? ***'King Lathas:' Nothing at the moment, I'm waiting for my scouts to come back. They will tell us how we can get through the mountains. When this happens, can I count on your support? ***'Player:' Absolutely! ***'King Lathas:' Thank the gods! I give you permission to use my training area. It's located just to the north west of Ardougne, there you can prepare for the challenge ahead. ***'Player:' Ok. There's just one thing I don't understand. How do you know so much about King Tyras? ***'King Lathas:' How could I not do? He was my brother. **'Player:' Well I've wasted enough of my time here. *** King Lathas: No time is ever wasted, thanks for all you've done. Transcript